Batman Produces Breast-Milk
by Darkspawndweller04
Summary: Batman becomes 'mother' to a large caterpillar, but how will he feed it? He learns how to breastfeed with the help of Mr. Freeze. Warning: contains male lactation and diarrhea.


Batman was taking a well earned day off from fighting the evil of Gotham. He was driving in the countryside when he came across an egg in the middle of the road. Not just any egg. A giant egg. An egg so big that he couldn't get his sports car past it even by swerving. He got out and listened to the inside. Something was moving and the whole thing was shaking so he realized that it must be ready to hatch any moment soon. He took it back to the batcave and asked Alfred his opinion. "Sir, I think it's an egg sir." "I was hoping for something else" growled Batman. "Well maybe you should ask the giver if you can exchange it." "No i mean what do you think about it." "It's a very big egg sir." Bruce gave up and started putting electric blankets all over the thing so that it would keep warm and nothing inside would die. It soon hatched and a huge brown caterpillar thing squirmed out of it letting out a cute whistle. "It's Mothra"s larvae sir" "how do you know?" Batman asked as the thing started to make its way towards him thinking that it was his mother. "I had a Japanese friend sir who told me about the monsters that inhabit Japan sir." "Was he a butler too?" "No sir. He was a scientist. " "what am I supposed to do?' Mothra was starting to smack its lips and wriggle all over Batman. "I think he's hungry sir. maybe you should feed him." "yes. Maybe I should. Babies drink milk. But Alfred, I can't lactate. I'm a man!" "So you are sir. But I hear under the right conditions even men can do t sir. Now excuse me, I need to scrub the bathroom." Batman scooped the larvae up into his arms and dragged him along as he paced so that it wouldn't start crawling over all the equipment. "But how do I do it? How do i get myself to lactate?" You need a stimulating partner sir." Alfred called from the bathroom.

So batman put an advertisement for stimulating partner in the Gotham gazette and tried to occupy the little one while he waited. It wasn't long before it was answered. the door of the batcave opened and Mr. Freeze cam in followed by two scanty women. "Hello batman!" He said in his Arnold voice. "You need stimulation? My girls can give you that." Batman turned round clutching Mothra. "But can you make me lactate Freeze?" "Oh yes they can. They have my special electrodes which are extra strong as they have to penetrate my ice, arrrhg!" The two women had icy blue skin and blue stretchy cat suits . They both went to batman, pulled Mothra away from him and walked him over to a rug on the floor of the batcave and started pulling off his bat suit until he was naked. Mr. Freeze held Mothra in one of his strong arms while the other fired coolant at batman"s soft penis. "Get his popsicle nice and hard girls! The coolant should feel good! Bleargh!" Batman groaned as his dong tingled. One of the women started to violently give him a hand job (he thought she would twist his meat stick off if she carried on he way she was going) The other woman massaged something cold into Batman's nipples and then attached electrodes to his teats. "By the way, this is Beeli and Sarah. I hope you like them!" "I... um.." batman grunted, unable to talk as the electricity was switched on. He growled as the woman ramped up the voltage. "Eargh! That hurts urgh!" But he liked it. It was making his icy stalactite stiff and he was beginning to lose his bowels because for the combination of pain and ecstasy and worry building up. (Worry for his foreskin)

A pool of diarrhea seeped around Beeli and froze instantly because had turned off the heating in the batcave and turned the AC on full so that he wouldn't die. But batman wasn't cold as there was to much electricity going through him. "Give it to him Beeli! Turn the voltage up! Do it! Do it now!" He could feel some sort of feeling building up in his chest. (And his crotch. Beeli had now started using her mouth and was sucking like a vacuum cleaner. He feared still for his foreskin. And bladder) "something's happening." Batman growled. Sarah out the voltage to the max and sat on Batman's face to hold him down as his body started to spasm violently causing his crotch to deepthroat Beeli who gagged and choked on her own vomit as he continued to thrust involuntarily. "I... I..." his chest felt like a nuclear bomb was about to go off. and then the milk fountain erupted from both nipples coating the batcave roof and causing the roosting bats to screech in fright and shower everyone with bat guano that froze on them all like a shell so that when they all tried to move all the body fluids cracked into shards. They all screamed as the electricity traveled through the fluids. Mr Freeze ripped the electrodes off Batman's nipples. They stopped yelling while milk leaked from his nipples.

"We did it Batman!" Now you can feed this little guy!" He put the large larvae onto batman's chest while he groaned in pain. "Congratulations! You're a father!" Now we must be going. I have a soirée tonight so feel free to join us! i know some ladies with a breastmilk fetish!" He took a woman under each arm and walked out. "See you at the party Richter!" "My name isn't... Richter...Ow!" He howled in pain as Mothra found a milk tap and started suckling. "Blaiiiiiiiiiugh" laughed as he left. Alfred came back with toilet brush in hand and a pair of rubber gloves on to find Batman unconscious, leaking lactic fluid and covered in Bat shit. "Oh well sir, seems you had a good night. Always is when your bowels give out." Mothra whistled happily and fell asleep on top of him also shitting herself.

The end.


End file.
